The Little Prince-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 5, Episode 4: The Little Prince-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This episode is entitled The Little Prince which is also the name of a novella by French aviator Antoine de Saint Exupéry. Among numerous other themes the novella explores the concept of being stranded in the desert in a damaged aircraft. Jack and Kate are on Penny's search boat. This takes place two days after Penny rescued Desmond and the Oceanic 6 from their life raft in the South Pacific. Kate is holding Aaron, Claire's infant son. Claire gave birth to Aaron on the island but she went missing before the Oceanic 6 left the island. In the Season 1 episode, "Raised by Another" Claire decided to give Aaron up for adoption despite a plea from a psychic who insisted that only Claire raise the baby. (Jack: "Sawyer's not dead.") Sawyer was on the island when it disappeared. No one knows where the island is nor do they know if their friends are alive. (Kate: "Good night, Jack.") Jack and Sawyer were rivals for Kate's affection during their entire time on the island. (Jack: "If it's just me...") Jack believes the Oceanic 6 must lie about their entire ordeal on the island to protect their friends from Penny's father Charles Widmore, who wants to find the island. (Kate: "Thank you for the loaner.") Kate and Sun are in Sun's LA hotel room Sun is also one of the Oceanic 6. Sun has convinced Kate to meet with the lawyer who is trying to take Aaron away from her. As revealed in this season's premiere "Because You Left" Sun joined forces with Charles Widmore in a plot to kill Ben. (Looking at a picture of Ben and Jack) Ben is shown here with Jack moving the body of John Locke from the funeral parlor into a van so they may take his body back to the island. Sun blames Ben for the events that led to the death of her husband Jin. Act 2 (We see Charlotte) This is Charlotte Lewis, an anthropologist from the freighter's science team. The island is flashing through time which is causing side effects for Charlotte. (Daniel: "Thought it might.") This is Daniel Faraday, a physicist. He has conducted experiments in time travel. Faraday declared his love for Charlotte in the previous episode, "Jughead." (Kate: "Yes, I'm fine, thank you.") This is Dan Norton, the lawyer who visited Kate. (Dan Norton: "I have a signed court order...") Kate knows that someone has knowledge the Oceanic 6 are lying and that she is not Aaron's biological mother. (Locke: "We have to go back to the Orchid.") The Orchid is an underground science station built by the DHARMA Initiative to conduct experiments in time travel. (Locke: "I believe I can save us.") Ben turned an ancient wheel in a chamber below the Orchid. After turning the wheel Ben was seemingly transported to a Tunisian desert ten months in the future. Richard Alpert told Locke the Oceanic 6 are alive and back home during a previous flash in the season premiere, "Before You Left." (Jack: "Dilation is good.")' Sayid was attacked and shot with tranquilizer darts by two men hiding in his safe house in the season's premiere, "Before You Left." ''(Hurley: "Dude, I'm totally cool.") Hurley turned himself in to get away from Ben. The police think that Hurley killed three men but in fact, Sayid killed them. (Sayid and Jack in the hospital) Sayid was once a torturer for the Iraqi Republican Guard. He is skilled in many forms of combat and extracting information from people. Act 3 (Kate: "...really not a good time...") Kate is staking out Dan Norton's office. Jack and Kate lived together for a time after the Oceanic 6 were rescued. But Jack's jealously sic of Sawyer and his addiction to drugs and alcohol brought their relationship to an end. (Ben: "You have friends in trouble.") For two years, Sayid worked for Ben as an assassin, killing Widmore's associates. As a result of that partnership, Sayid no longer trusts Ben. (Ben: "We're running out of time.") Ben has less than 70 hours to get everyone back to the island. (The group sees the light in the distance) The light is coming from the hatch at the Swan DHARMA station. This is a clue the group is in a time period when the Oceanic survivors were on the island. (Daniel: "Do you know when we are?") Locke realizes what time period they are in and he knows that a former version of himself is near the hatch and that he should avoid any contact. (Kate: "...all of us.") Sawyer is witnessing Kate helping Claire give birth to Aaron. This moment was depicted in the Season 1 episode, "Do No Harm." Jin and Charlie were also present at the birth. Sawyer was originally at the beach and didn't see the birth the first time around. The hum and bright lights indicate the island is about to have another time flash. Sawyer is now in a different time period. Act 4 Kate: "I can't be dealing with this right now." When Jack and Kate last saw each other they had a heated argument. Jack upset Kate by telling her they must go back to the island. (Jack: "Who's going to take him away?") The man in the car is the lawyer, Dan Norton. (Locke: "Charlie? Shannon? Yourself?") Charlie and Shannon are Oceanic survivors both of whom died on the island. (Locke: "The night that Boone died...") Boone died in the Season 1 episode "Deus Ex Machina." Upon Locke's insistence Boone climbed up into the Beechcraft plane which was hanging from a cliff to see what was inside. The plane fell from the cliff and Boone died. (Daniel: "What? When?") Miles's nose bleed is an indication that Charlotte is not the only person in danger from the time flashes. (Juliet: "Camp's back.") The last time the group was at the beach they were in a different time period which was before they built the camp so their tents and supplies were not there. (Locke: "It's Vincent's.") Vincent is a yellow Labrador Retriever who belonged to Michael and Walt. (Daniel: "The Zodiac's gone too.") The Zodiac is a motorized raft which Faraday used to shuttle people from the island to the freighter. (Juliet: "Ajira. It's an airline.") For more information on Ajira Airways visit ajiraairways.com. (Sawyer: "Other Others?") Juliet was a member of the Others until she switched sides and joined the Oceanic 815 survivors because she wanted to get off the island. (Juliet: "These your people?") Some of Miles's "people" were ordered by Charles Widmore to kill everyone on the island. The science team however was not involved in that plan. (Sawyer: "Thank you Lord!") The flash has now sent the group to a different time period and their attackers are gone. Act 5 (Jack: "Aaron is my family too.") Jack and Claire share the same father making Jack Aaron's uncle though neither had knowledge of this when they were on the island. When Jack discovered this fact it complicated his relationship with Kate. This is a photo of Claire. Claire and Carole had a strained relationship. Carole was in a coma from a car accident which Claire caused as seen in the Season 3 episode, "Par Avion." Claire never saw her mother come out of the coma. Carole: "...your father's funeral." Jack and Kate met Claire's mother at Jack's father's funeral in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." At that time, Carole revealed to Jack that she and Jack's father had a daughter and that daughter was Claire. Carole believes Claire died in the 815 crash as a result of the cover up story told by the Oceanic 6. (Sayid: "I had to make sure Hurley was safe.") Sayid believed Hurley was in danger at the mental institute. A man was posted outside the institute watching Hurley. Sayid shot and killed the man as seen in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." (Juliet: "What's wrong?") Juliet's nose bleed is a symptom that she is also suffering from the side effects of the flashes. (Locke: "Anybody speak French?") Bésixdouze is the name of a research ship. It is also the name of the asteroid the main character lived on in the novella, The Little Prince. This is Danielle Rousseau and her research team who shipwrecked on the island in the 1980s. Act 6 (Ben: "Hello Kate.") This is the first time Kate has seen Ben since leaving the island. Kate never knew that Ben also left the island three years ago. (Ben: "It was me.") Ben has continually proven to be a master manipulator. He will do anything to further his own agenda. This is Sun's husband Jin, who was last seen on the freighter, seconds before it blew up. The Oceanic 6 witnessed the incident and all presumed Jin to be dead. Jin has experienced the same time flashes as Sawyer's group. The numbers heard on the transmitter are coming from the radio tower built by the DHARMA Initiative. In the future, Danielle Rousseau will change the broadcast signals from the numbers to her own distress call. The Oceanic survivors discovered the call in the first episode of the series. Rousseau will live alone on the island for over 16 years as told in the Season 1 episode, "Solitary." Rousseau will be killed by Widmore's mercenary team as seen in the Season 4 episode "Meet Kevin Johnson." Rousseau is pregnant with her baby girl, Alex. Ben will eventually kidnap Alex and raise her as his own daughter. Alex will also be killed by Widmore's mercenary team as seen in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come." Category:Season 5